SakuraNaruto
by elanaann.barbadillo
Summary: Dates, all that. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Hello

Sakura is walking around town when Naruto asks her on a date. She thinks about saying no, but instead says yes. Meanwhile, Hinata sees them and she stops to say hi.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Sakura, hi!" She said, shyly.

"Hinata, do you wanna join us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Hinata told her.

Sakura had a curious face. Hinata then walked away and went home.

' _I-i'm happy for Naruto-kun. And for Sakura as well._ ' Hinata thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry! It's probably because she's just not hungry!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, IDIOT!" Sakura told him.

Sasuke walked by glaring at them. ' _That idiot finally got her to go on a date with him. I'm surprised!_ ' Sasuke thought.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Wanna go on a date?" Ino said, excitedly.

"Not interested." Sasuke said, trying to avoid Ino.

Ino has been asking Sasuke out ever since Shikamaru and Temari got engaged, aka, one week. Suddenly, someone appears by the village gates. She catches Sasuke's attention.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." The girl said.

"Who is she?" Ino asked, annoyed by her.

"I'm... KARIN." Karin said.

Sasuke was surprised it was her who he was staring at.

' _Karin?!_ ' He thought.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura went home. On her way home, Sakura saw Karin and they greeted each other. As in, argued about Sasuke. Sasuke just silently walked by, causing them to quite. What angered both Sakura had Karin more was that they were neighbors. Sasuke lives a couple houses down from Karin and Naruto lives next to Sasuke as in Naruto and Sasuke are neighbors.

"I came here because I now live here especially since I'm a Uzumaki!" Karin said.

"Why are you my neighbor?! This is annoying!" Sakura told her.

"I know! So Sasuke-kun, are you free?" Karin asked.

"Fine!" Sasuke said, trying not to as excited as he was.

"Sakura, wanna go out again?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot! I said once! Only ONCE!" Sakura reminded him. They went back to their houses. Sakura almost forgot about the medical camp. All the medical ninjas will be coming and she is planning on being with Ino's group, if she signs up early enough. Karin was going also, since she's medical. It was in two days.

"It's morning. Gotta go and sign before it's too late!" Sakura said.

She got ready. When she got out, it seemed Karin was going the same place. They decided not to waste time fighting and went in together. Unfortunately, they got put in the group of leftovers, which means she's stuck in a group with Karin and not Ino.

Today was Karin and Sasuke's date. Karin put on a purple short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and boots. She no longer wore glasses and has fair skin that looks better than last time they seen each other(Fourth Shinobi War.) They were going to Sasuke's house. Naruto knocked on Ino's door and said he wanted to discuss something with her.

"It's about Sakura." He told her.

"Fine! Sit!" Ino demanded. So he sat.

"I wanna go out with Sakura. Any tips?" He asked.

"Stop acting like an idiot and" She stopped. "Tell her how you feel!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, bit frightened.

He knocked Sakura's door and said he wanted to talk. So she let him in.

"What?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"Sakura, I-i-i love you. I loved you since I saw you. I've done everything I possibly could to show you I loved you. Because I wanted you to love me back. But instead you loved Sasuke. And maybe you still do. But I still hope that you do love" She stopped him before he could finish, by giving him a kiss. On the lips. They went on a date.

"Hi Sai! Wanna go out?" Ino said. Now she started bugging Sai.

"Okay." Sai said. She smiled excitedly. ' _Maybe I should've said that._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

Today the medics are leaving for camp. Once they got there, the medics are supposed to go into there number. Ino's was 6. Sakura and Karin 10. Hinata 3. Hanabi 5. Kusangi 2. Yasashī 7. Zerina 8. Kirisa 4. Ginari 9. Kurenai was leading 3. Ara 5. Shizune 7. Tsunade 10. Kirlia 6. The others were unknown. For sensory:

1\. Hinata

2\. Hanabi

3\. Karin

4\. Kusangi

5\. Yasashī

6\. Ino

For sealing:

1\. Yasashī

2\. Zerina

3\. Ginari

4\. Karin

These were the groups for camp. Sensory training was Monday and Friday. Sealing was Tuesday and Thursday. Medical was weekends. Tracking and attack was Wednesday. Camp was two weeks. Whoever was in top 20 would get promoted. Karin was 1 because she was good at sealing, sensory, and medical. 2 was Ino. 3 was Yasashī. 4 was unknown. 5 unknown. 6 Kusangi. 7 Kirisa. 8 Sakura. 9 Ginari. 10 Hinata. 11 unknown. 12 Hanabi. 13 unknown. 14 unknown. 15 Zerina. 16 unknown. 17 unknown. 18 unknown. 19 unknown. 20 unknown. 1-10 was double promoted. 11-20 was promoted. The rest weren't promoted.

"We have two more days left. Will spend it getting to know each other and take a break." Shizune told them.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke were enjoying their time with the girls gone. They could finally do what they used to do before they started dating.

"I'm glad, although they come back in two days." Sasuke reminded them.

"Yeah, kinda miss Sakura." Naruto said.

They were all sitting on couches at Naruto's house, watching tv and talking. Something they hadn't done in a long time. Shikamaru knocked on the door and said "Temari is visiting Suna. Thought I'd stop by. Hey, can join you?"

"Yes! We are glad you're here cause now we got the whole gang, except Choji, Lee, Kiba, not sure about Shino, and Neji." Naruto said.

"Oh, hi can we join?" Kiba asked. Neji, Lee, Choji, and Shino were standing behind him.

"Of course!" Naruto said, excited with a big grin on his face.

They decided to go somewhere else. The BBQ.

* * *

The day was over and the girls were returning soon. At camp, the girls were packing up for their journey back to Konoha. On their way, they stopped to check out the medical crops planting around the forest. The sun was setting, so they slept. When they woke up, they continued their journey. It took about two hours. They finally got back to Konoha.

 **Sorry for making it too long! Hope you liked it! ;)**


	2. Celebration

They were back at Konoha and had a celebration for those who were promoted. The celebration was hosted by Tsunade (sp?) and almost everyone in the village came. The celebration was at a new building that was built for special occasions.

"This is fun!" Ino said.

"Yeah it is! Inopig!" Sakura teased.

"Billboard, I never knew you could be this fun! Are you sure you're not an alien?" Ino said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Sakura said as she punched Ino softly.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna dance?" Karin asked. Sasuke looked like he had just got caught doing something bad making a face (kinda like this XE .)

"Whatever." He responded. So they danced.

"Sakura-chan! Wanna dance?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Whatever!" She responded. They were dancing also. Then the other couples came as well. Hinata and Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru, Hanabi and Izachi (not Itachi, Izachi is a made up character), Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai, Choji and Ayame, Kusangi and Gurito, and other couples. The celebration ended and everyone went home. Naruto walked Sakura home and kissed.

 **Sorry, but I kinda wanna work on my other story!**


End file.
